Patent Document 1 describes a method for controlling an air conditioner in a space to be air-conditioned. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to measure which of the sympathetic nerve and the parasympathetic nerve of a person in a room is more active, and, based on the measurement result, to warm or cool the person.